Five Night's at Freddy's: The Kidnapping
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Mike gets...yeah. Rates T for slight violence but mostly for everybody.
1. Mike Disappears?

Okay now I am working on it. This chapter should be done by the time christmas starts. In the mean time enjoy.

Mike's POV  
>1:00 Night 1<br>I sat in the chair all silent. The music box by my desk was still playing. I checked my tablet only to find nothing moved, though something didn't seem right. I wondered where were my pals? I narrowed my eyes in wonderment. They were not moving surprisingly like nothing at all happened. I looked in the vent where Vixey was (I didn't like calling Vixey, Mangle. She was still sweet). She wasn't there. I got relieved. I sat all comfortable. Then I pressed the light button on the right vent and saw Vixey. She jumped onto the ceiling scaring me and she pretended to bite my head off. "Got you!" said Vixey. I laughed. "Yes you did." I said. "Good work." Vixey shouted to the gang. "I got him!" Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, and The Marionette(I didn't like calling him the puppet. It made him sound...well an item. They had feelings you know.)came and patted Vixey on the back. "Nice job Mangle." Toy Bonnie said holding her guitar. Vixey winced and Mike felt bad for her immediatly. It was hard to have a name you can't get rid off. The gang and I stayed in the office since their challenge ended with Vixey "killing" him. They discussed what else they would be able to improve. Just then a shady figure zoomed by scaring all the animatronics and me. "You can come out now Golden Freddy." I shouted. "...But...I'm right here..." said Golden Freddy at my side. "Then who was that?!" I asked. The gang started getting uncomfortable. The Freddy's assumed there battle stance. The Chica's readied there kitchen knives. The Marionette prepared to hide in his box until the opponent came out. The Bonnie's had their guitars in their hands holding the skinny part. Ballon Boy hid. Foxy and Vixey prepared their hooks. Just then the opponent appeared before their eyes.

Balloon Boy's POV  
>I watched from the vent and saw a shady figure take down both Freddy's at once smacking them to the side. Foxy and Vixey got badly injured and were knocked aside. Balloon Boy was taking mental notes of this silently. The Bonnie's guitars broke when made contact with the figure. The Chica's knives just stuck into him but it soon turned into a blur. The Marionette was easily taken cared of which was surprising. My eyes widened in wonder. I wasn't much of a fighter but I could study my opponent and send information to my animatronic friends. Here are my notes:<br>-The opponent is fast  
>-He is cloaked or that is his color, black<br>-He took out the Marionette surprisingly  
>-What is it gonna do now?!<br>I looked up and saw the shady figure take Mike and run off. Then I was knocked out...  
>_<p> 


	2. Vixey's Crush?

Vixey's POV

Okay before you get me started I will tell you my past. Okay first of all I do NOT like Mike! All the animatronics tease me for that! Even the author teases me! Read the title of the chapter and go hate the author okay? (HEY! QUIT IT VIXEY! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THEN I WOULD-) Blah, blah, blah. The author is not suppose to interact with the audience except for the beginning and end so nice try HiDeKiThEhIdDeN. Okay anyways. I saw Mike get kidnapped and I was shouting and cursing like a whole ton. I saw everyone just scattered everywhere. There was a hole in the wall as well leading into the world outside. If I could breathe I would sigh with relief but I can't sadly... Okay anyways I watched as our friend Mike got taken away by the shady figure. But right now I don't remember what he looks like. A few hours later though the gang began to wake up. I shouted, "WAKE UP YOU SENSELESS ANIMATRONICS! MIKE HAS BEEN TAKEN!" I know that was very rude of me to say that and I hate my self as well. Forgive me gang. Okay anyways you guys reading this please PM the author to tell him that I do NOT like Mike and I'm serious! . It's really unfair how he treats me like this! (HEY! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS-) Shut it author. I'm gonna tell my perspective now leave me alone. Okay so I woke with a hole in the wall. I would have screamed but luckly I didn't. I would chased that van to the end of the world if I had to. But, I needed the others to help me...which was gonna be hard but the woke up immediatly after my outburst. Old Bonnie said,"No way... He couldn't have been taken!" I said actually not even said. Higher than said,"Oh yes he is and he was our favorite night guard!" The crew looked at me. A second later they were all laughing at me. Old Freddy said,"Sure we did. We wasn't our favorite...He was our friend." I was near breaking my voice box,"Same thing! Whatever! I'm panicing here...Oh my god...Where could have he gone.

Mike's POV

Okay. I'm in a sack for no reason and panicing. One thing before I continue further. This sack smells like potatoes...Blech. I like Chica's pizza better. Better than potatoes. Okay second I heard a radio playing and I was getting knocked from side to side. My hands were binded behind my back with a thick rope. I don't like what situation I am in right now. I might be dangling from a roof top. Wait, hold on. Logic comes first. If I was hanging from a top I would NOT get hit in the face with a wall. And it hurts...and blood is not going to my head...So...where was I?! I'm completely clueless but who cares.

_**Okay before I continue any further I would like to introduce a character. Enjoy, and continue reading.**_

Savior's POV

Oh my god...this is so exelerating! Okay first smash the window. Second slice then in half. Third run away as I place a time bomb in the van or on top of it. Okay that seems fair to me... I smashed the window with the hilt of my katana and broke the wind shield. I heard screams of pain. I don't know why...did glass get into their eyes?! Okay go figure. I go through the wind shield and saw blood pouring from their eyes. "Yup. Go figure." I plant the time bomb in the van for 30 seconds. I looked in front of us to see the ocean blue. I sighed and took the person with the bag on his head slowly putting him over my shoulder and jumped out the back door. The van drove into the sea. "Well...might as well do what they do in the movies..." I put on my black sunglasses walking away in slow motion. The van drives into the sea and it explodes. Debris and water go flying every and I mean everywhere. I nearly got smashed on by the hood of the van but I didn't. I looked at the skidmarks they made on the road. I follow them and bring the person to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The first when I got there was take off the person's hood. I see he winces slightly like he was gonna get hit. I took out my knife and cut the thick ropes. I saw a whole group of animatronics coming toward me. I extremely paniced. "Uh...Hi?!" I said. The person I saved said,"Don't worry guys. He saved me." I looked at the person. "First I don't know who you are...and second who are these guys?" I asked.

Vixey's POV

Oh...my...god...He looks so cute! I saw him look at me silently and I think I blushed. He scanned the whole group of animatronics. Mike pointed us all out. "That is Bonnie, Bon Bon, Chica, Chic chic, Freddles, Freddy, Golden Freddy, The Marionette, Balloon Boy, Foxy, and last but not least Vixey." We all waved back. "And I'm Mike. What is your name?" Mike asked. "...My name is Hideki.  
>_<p>

_**WHOO! Cliff Hanger! Okay. Before you start screaming at me this is a damn short chapter. I will work on improving the next chapter. I might have it uploaded soon... Okay Hideki take it away!**_

_**Hideki: HiDeKiThEhIdDeN does not own Five Night's at Freddy's  
>Vixey: *Blushes and mutters* He is so cute...<strong>_


	3. Hideki's Death! Or is it

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm really sorry!**  
><strong><span>Hideki<span>: -glares at him- Good now don't say that me and Vixey are together okay?**  
><strong><span>HiDeKiThEhIdDeN<span>: Blah, blah, blah hey guys tell me if Hideki and Vixey are together okay? Okay guys? PM me and this shall rule out all the votes so HA HIDEKI YOU SUCK!**  
><strong><span>Hideki<span>: Hold on this is gonna be bloody guys. I'm gonna tell you how he ends up in the end okay guys? Remember to PM HiDeKiThEhIdDeN and send him some dares so him and the other animatronics can play truth or dare. ^-^ Bye and say bye to HiDeKiThEhIdDeN! ^-^**  
><strong><span>HiDeKiThEhIdDeN<span>: No...No...NO!**

~-~-~-~-~-~  
><em><strong><span>Hideki's POV<span>**_

Okay first off that machine called Vixey HAS to be fixed and put back together so I will fix her soon enough! Okay but that is not the point. I have to explain the kidnapping that has happened to Mike. "Well...they are after you because of your somewhat relationship with the animatronics. I actually don't understand why they are trying to kill you Mike but they think that if they kill Mike you guys would give up on your lives and you would be easier targets for them. Also I eliminated the so call 'base' to save you guys but I'm not certain if I did because by the looks of it they are still at it..." Well Mike said, no scratch that but shouted really loudly, "YOU THINK?!". Well I get tired of people shouting at me at times and it is freaking annoying. It's gonna drive me EXTREMELY crazy but okay. I looked down at my radar only to finding a red blinking light flashing on their surrounded with a massive clump of others as well. "They have found us. You have to run. I could fight but I can't fight forever. Understood?" I personally was concerned but my mission was to protect Mike. I was willing to give my life to protect him. Everybody nodded. They climbed a building to watch safely and hidden. Last thing I knew before I shifted was saying one word, "RUN!"

~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Vixey's POV<strong>_

I was...extremely devastated to leave Hideki to fight or die in honor to protect us all. I was close to tears until I broke down entirely oil tears streaming down my cheek. I couldn't bear to watch but I wanted to know if my sweet Hideki was okay. I...was kind of proud of him. He seemed more of the bold type when it came to fighting. He was an assassin only assigned to protect us but he was willing to givehis LIFE for us. His LIFE. Only...a proud, willing man would give his life to protect us. I could only see five robots get smashed before everything inclined and got intense and they speeded up.  
>First one got sliced to scrap metal.<br>Second one got blown up by a sticky bomb that Hideki somehow got a hand on.  
>Third one got stabbed and destroyed by his concealed knife.<br>Fourth one nearly killed him which was a close call.  
>Fifth one was smashed against the fourth on causing them both to collide and explode into sparks.<br>By that time they got smart and swarmed him causing me to worry and be sad. The one word that haunts me was this one word I heard my entire life.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
><strong>"RUN!"<strong>

~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Marionette's POV<strong>_

Okay before we literally ran all scared I looked at his figure surprised to see him shift into...a wolf?! Well it looked as if he were made of pure crystal and he had corrupted purple eyes with dual katana's slung across his back. He had a pouch on his waist and a...paint box?! Well we ran away before we could figure out what it was used for. Okay we ended up somewhere but YOU will have to guess. Cmon guess! You are not guessing! Cmon try guessing! One last final time...Guess... U_U  
>Okay fine I give in. We are at Mike's house which was reinforced by us. By reinforced I mean protected. I tried to explain to the gang what Hideki changed into but they wouldn't listen. They just laughed at my face. "Ha! A wolf?! Why would he turn into a wolf? Out of all things he would turn into a WOLF!? Hahaha! That is priceless!" howled Freddy. Of course I nodded but they probably thought I was a stubborn person I was but I was kinda upset because I was telling the truth. "Ha! An assassin wouldn't change into that even when you turn him in he is 500 million dollars! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Freddy. By that time something came knocking on the door weakly. I walked to the door and opened it. Hideki collapsed on the floor with his crystal bodied wolf transparent. His eyes flickered crystal blue to corrupted faded purple. All laughing ceased to exist by then and there was silence. Vixey was the one to break the silence. "W-what happened to you Hideki...?". She fell to the ground kneeling over his body fighting back tears.<p>

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Meuhehehehehehe! I know you lo- *coughs* I mean hate them cliffhangers!**  
><strong>Vixey: Ooh! Can I do the honors?<strong>  
><strong>HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: You sure can Vixey.<strong>  
><strong>Vixey: Remember to R&amp;R. Don't forget! HiDeKiThEhIdDeN does not own Five Night's at Freddy's or Five Night's at Freddy's 2. Also PM HiDeKiThEhIdDeN some dares for him to do with me and the other animatronics including Hideki! ^-^<strong>  
><strong>Hideki: -glares at them- DO NOT GIVE ME A DARE INCLUDES ME KISSING VIXEY OR I WILL ASSASSINATE YOU OR YOU CAN SEND ME A DARE TO KILL HiDeKiThEhIdDeN! Meuheheheheheheehehehehehehhehe...<strong>  
><strong>HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Uh...this is a bad time! I will include the truth or dare in a different story! Also Vixey I promised you to get a date with Hideki so I will do that for you in the next chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Vixey: Yay! ^-^<strong>  
><strong>Hideki: -slightly blushes but hides it muttering under breathe- ~I do not like her...~<strong>


	4. Vixey is fixed!

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Well, okay thank you for all the "support" you gave me. I'm glad you like the story so far! Its "popularity" is raising quite a bit! Thank you guys for all the "support" once again! I enjoy writing this story as much as you like "reading" it!**

**Vixey: Yeah! Thanks for all the support! Now hold it...**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: What?**

**Foxy: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *static***

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Ugh...First all I remember is me falling into Mike's house and everything went black. I wake up only to find myself on the sofa! I woke up not noticing my eyes were black with a bit of white in the middle. I looked around until my eyes fell on Vixey.

I always thought what she would look like when she was pieced together so I walked towards her. If she were a real human being she would have blushes but she looked away. I opened up her back and shut her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Freddy shouted. "...I was gonna put her back together again...I'm not gonna kill her..." I said quietly. "Oh...? Is that so?" said Bonnie. He was still missing his face. I looked at him sadly. "I might have to fix your face later...I got some spares..." I said knowing I would repair his face. Bonnie squints at me. "Did you steal my face?!" Bonnie asked. I shake my head furiously. "Nope...I stole the spare heads in the managers room." (Later told in ask or dare, all thanks to Turtle Gamer) I just brought her up into a bedroom and started gently working on her. I took care of the endoskeleton by making it into a parrot. I looked at it approvingly. I made a new eye for her. I know it was difficult... Okay anyways I put the eye into her empty eye socket and I continued working.

**_5 HOURS LATER_**

I sigh heavily looking at Vixey. I think out loud, "She doesn't look half as bad..." I turn her on only to find out that she attacks me! "WOAH! HOLD IT VIXEY!" I shout but Vixey keeps her hook at my neck. It was like she was threatening me for doing something. As soon as she spoke I fell for her. "What did ye do to me?! Why did ye have te shut down me!" Vixey said surprised her voicebox worked perfectly. She removed her hook away from her neck as I sigh relieved.

She looked in a large mirror only to find she was fixed. "Ye fixed me. I-I am brand new!" Vixey exclaimed all excited. I nod my head taking a good look at her once again.

Dang...I worked extremely hard on her...I'm glade she is happy then I hear one word. "I am brand new, SQUAWK!". I looked on Vixey's shoulder to find the parrot on her elbow actually said something. I smile. "Thats right parrot. You are brand new! Also Vixey why don't you name your new pal?" I say. Vixey nods her head eagerly. "Um...Squawky! Or...Death! Or...Uh...Uh...POLLY! Actually no...you are not a girl so I name you...BOB! Yes your name is Bob!" Vixey said eagerly. She was happy as can be.

Well Bob on the other hand kept on saying, "Bob wants a cracker!" I facepalm myself my hand slowly sliding down off my face. Ugh... "Hey Vixey! Why don't you take you and Bob and introduce yourselves to the rest of the gang! You are brand new now!" I said slightly toned down. But she did something surprising before she left.

Vixey leaned in and kissed me on the cheek lightly. It wasn't at all I expected. It was soft and warm. It felt like real skin. She pulled away and ran out the door blushing. I sighed. I knew she fell for me in the beginning. I lied down on the ground and turned back into the crystal wolf and went to sleep. The glow faded away and I fell asleep...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><em><span><strong>Vixey's POV<strong>_

Oh my god... Did I just kiss Hideki? Uh... Uh... Uh... I never planned that. I... am so embarrassed! My face feels red. As I walked down the stairs I replayed that moment many times. It was embarrassing. My parrot, sitting on my shoulder, said something astonishing and extremely loud. "SQUAWK! VIXEY LIKES HIDEKI! VIXEY LIKES HIDEKI! SQUAWK!" Bob shouted. I groaned. Now they figured out.

"Bob...You just plain ruined my life" I said, facepalming myself. I went into the living room and there they were just looking at me. Balloon Boy was the first to break the silence. "Woah...You look absolutely...awesome..." Balloon Boy said. So they continued talking.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Mike's POV<strong>_

Whew...okay go upstairs to see if Hideki is okay and... A rag clamped around my mouth with a chemical. I breathed in to shout but passed out as I inhaled the chemical. Then everything went black. But before I passed out I saw Hideki with his katana running at the person who was trying to abduct shouting one word. And that wasn't even a word, it was a sound

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Whooooo! Ended it with yet another cliffhanger! You better look forward to the next chapter! I'm not gonna ask for reviews. Writing this is fun for me. Hope it is fun for you to read as well! Also I need 1 or 2 more dares or questions for the animatronics or Hideki so the round is about to begin! Enjoy, sit back, and relax!**


	5. Hideki? You alright?

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Nya! I'm having an EXTREMELY hard tim uploading this. It may seem a bit rush I tried my best guys.**

**Hideki: Wait what do you mean?**

**HiDeKi: It means I have a packed schedule dum dum.**

**Hideki: ...Oh...dum dum...**

~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Ah yes...I learn to screech for the first time...such freedom I felt. I screeched and killed the person who was trying to kidnap Mike. Blood on Mike while is knocked out. I brought him downstairs. "He fainted... ." I said glumly. "Somebody tried to kidnap him but failed. Ultimately." I said quietly. They studied all the blood on me and understood what I was talking about. "You are saying you murdered a person...?" Freddy asked. I nodded and brought them over to the head I severed and the body lying on the staircase writhing still. I stuck my katana through it once more and it stopped twitching around. Everybody was gaping in astonishment. "Uh...Hideki...y-y-your eyes. They are black with a white pupil..." Chica spoke clearly afraid of me. I looked at myself in the blade of my katana to see what I looked like. I looked like one of the animatronics except angry. I shook it off. "I-I'll be fine." I said. That was when spotlights came out of nowhere and shown on the house. It announced,

"_**BRING MIKE OUT OR ELSE!**_" the speaker said. So I shouted back," OR WHAT?!" "_**WE WILL BLOW THIS HOUSE UP!**_" the voice said. "Well that escalated quickly..." Chic Chic muttered. I grimaced and said,"Guys go. I'll take care of them. I-I will buy you time. Go! Run out the backyard!" They all nodded sadly and carried Mike with them. I took out a commando set bazooka. Aim at the helicopter and fired. It backfired out of my hand:Bad news. Good News: Took out helicopter. Bad news: Explosion bad. Good News: I didn't die! ^-^ Okay anyways there was these SWAT forces or what they call themselves. I took out my katana and sliced their heads off blood splattering everywhere. Heads flew everywhere. Bodies fell on the ground one by one and once I reached the leader of them I stabbed my katana into the ground and they all died at once. I took out a concealed blade and said in an awkward tone.

"Truce?" The leader nodded and said,"Tru-" I stabbed my concealed knife into his heart. "Now that is a truce I WANT." I muttered and caught up to them only to find a whole barricade on them in front of me. This was bad so I popped the cap off my EMC and it destroyed our ears but not mine. I ran catching up only to find they were fakes. I was caught off guard ultimately. "Uh..." I said. "Hi?" I managed to say and I was grabbed and put into a chokehold. I managed to take out my grenade, pop the cap off and drop it onto the ground. It denonated.


End file.
